1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, more particularly to a tower-shaped computer having a drive unit unifying an FDD (Floppy Disk Drive) and a CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory) drive horizontally.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, personal computers may be divided according to the shape of the computer case into the desktop-shaped computers constructed horizontally and the tower-shaped computers constructed vertically. On personal computers, a Floppy Disk Drive and a Compact Disk-Read Only Memory drive are typically mounted and used in a well known manner.
These FDD or CD-ROM drives are mounted on the computer only from a functional viewpoint with little regard for their design. However, the computer is nowadays little by little taken as an indispensable private instrument for business and information. Therefore, the computer must not only perform well but must generally be practical for users.
The computer has to be located as near to a user as possible in order to be used readily by the user. Computers are usually put on a desk or by the side of the desk. Here, when a computer needs a big space, the user must give up his space owing to the space occupied by the computer and this hinders the user's work. In order to avoid such an inconvenience, users prefer tower-shaped computer to desktop computers, because the tower-shaped computer occupies a smaller space than the desktop computer. Furthermore, of the tower-shaped computers, the compact computer, which is small in size and more efficient, is preferred by users. In addition, a computer with a unique design is preferred to a computer with a common appearance.